Gray Skies and Purple Guys
The pleasant warmth of summer was slowly vanishing. Cold winds were beginning to ebb at the borders of the Society, but the cloudy skies cast little more than chilling breezes upon the building. It wasn't an overly unpleasant day, merely drab, plain. In this season, a person might gaze out of their window longingly, and to the one who had observed, it was easy to notice a regular visitor that never made it past the doors. He'd been coming and leaving for a few days by now, and the routine was strange, if nothing else: the man would go as far as the doorsteps, but as soon as he would bring his hand to knock upon the doors, his confidence - and his fixed smile - would vanish. Hastily, he would turn on his heels and make his way back down the streets. He'd be back the next day. He always was. And he was here now; he stared up at the imposing building with a hopeful smile, stray curls drifting in and out of his view. Slowly, he stepped forth, a beat passing before he gingerly applies a knock against the door. RBDECEPTICON17: -At that point in time, the young sexologist had been sneaking through the main hall of the large building, on her way to The Society's kitchen with an excited, yet nervous expression on her face. But suddenly...a knock came from the main doors of the building...and she was frozen in place as she stared at the doors. She sighed to herself- I wonder who it could tonight? -She thought to herself as she slowly stepped over to the doors...and then finally opened them as her eyes widened at who she saw- Decipherer: The man - who, perhaps to the trained eye, might be vaguely familiar - visibly lights up as he looks upon the girl, his smile brightening. He quickly brushes some curls free from his face as he speaks, "Hello there! I'm very sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a mister Elias Castellanos. Does he happen to reside here?" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose tried her best not to squeel...but she failed miserable as she jumped up and down in front of the man- Are his lovers? That's so sweet and adorable! -She shouted, a little too loudly as she looked a the man- Decipherer: The man's cheeks gain a rosy hue, and he begins to laugh at the idea, bubbly fits of giggles escaping his lips. "Oh my goodness gracious, of course not! No, I'm sorry, dear, Elias is my brother." RBDECEPTICON17: -And those words quickly stopped her jumping, her cheeks going crimson as she looked away from the man- Oh...i'm sorry... -She muttered out in embarressment- But he is here. -She muttered with a small smile on her lips- Decipherer: The man's expression grows serious as he offers a small smile. "It's alright. Could you help me find him, please?" RBDECEPTICON17: Well the last I saw him...he was in the infirmary...I haven't seen him since. He'll probably be in his own room. -Rose said softly as she looked up at the taller man, thinking over where Elias could be within the large building- Decipherer: His mouth forms a small, questioning "oh?", but no sound passes as he considers the infirmary visit. A grin takes its place soon after. "Alright! Do you perhaps know where that is?" RBDECEPTICON17: Yeah! Follow me! -She said as her expression suddenly brightened up, grabbing the man's arm as she ran through the building- Hey! What's your name? -She shouted to the man- Decipherer: The man stumbles in her grasp at first, but he soon lets out a joyful laugh and runs alongside her instead. "Artemis Geovanni, miss!" RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose giggles and continues onwards toward the infirmary- Miss Rose Knowles! It's nice to meet you Artemis! -She shouted back happily with a wide smile- Decipherer: Artemis just laughs in response, before adding, "So where are we going, Rose?" RBDECEPTICON17: He might still be in the infirmary! If not then he's already in his quarters! -She replied, as they finally arrived at the infirmary- Fingers crossed. -Rose muttered- Decipherer: Artemis carefully opens the door, sticking his head through the gap. When he pulls out, his smile remains, maybe slightly less enthusiastic. "He's not in here." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose frowned for a moment, but her smile quickly returned, before pulling Artemis along, though this time she simply walked instead of ran- His quarters should be nearby, Artemis. Are you and him on good terms...like friendly brothers or rival brothers? -She asked curiously- Decipherer: "Rival?" He lets out an unrestrained giggle. "Oh, no, not at all! It has been a... good bit - years - since I have seen him, but I can hardly say that he left when we were on bad terms, even though he didn't think to notify us, it would seem!" He laughs fondly, his thoughts elsewhere. "I admit that I favored him among our siblings. Cannot recall a single instance of disagreement, really." RBDECEPTICON17: Great to hear! -She said happily as they finally made it Elias's quarters, though she was quite nervous about it, her heart racing as she brought her remaining hand to the door...and then gently knocked- Elias! Are you there? -She shouted nervously- Decipherer: There is no response at first, until there is: that being, a very heavy thunk, followed by bitter swearing and mumbling. When the door swings open, it reveals a scowling Elias, whose shirt is practically half-buttoned and his overall appearance unkempt. "What do you want --" His words quickly turn into confused babbling, and he looks between the two. "Arty -- how..." RBDECEPTICON17: He just showed up at the doors of the building and I let him in, telling him you were here. Is there a problem Elias? -She explained shyly, feeling that she might have done something wrong- Decipherer: Elias, albeit briefly, appears guilty. "Nono, it's --" Artemis lurches forward and pulls him into a hug, and after a pause, pulls Rose into it as well. Though Elias doesn't hug back, he does accept it. Artemis lets out a tiny chuckle. "Thank you, Rose." RBDECEPTICON17: -The blonde's eyes widened, blushing brightly before smiling up at the two, giggling happily as she looked at Artemis- Your welcome, Artemis! So are we friends? -She shouted happily and curiously- Decipherer: "Most definitely!" He lets out a hearty laugh, and though Elias makes no sounds, a small smile appears on his expression. RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose giggled and hugged Artemis happily, and somewhat tightly. She was really starting to enjoy that more people were living in the building with her- Yay! More friends for me! -She shouted happily. But from the corners of her eyes...she could see Elias smiling and quickly looked at him with a cheeky expression on her face- Hey Elias! There's a smile on your face! Decipherer: Artemis lets out a snort and is promptly elbowed by Elias -- but he nonetheless lets out a small chuckle. "No evidence." RBDECEPTICON17: -Rose giggled softly and as quietly as possible, before stepping away from the two, ready to head off back to her own quarters- Well it seems you two need to catch up! See you later Artemis! Be nice to him Elias! -She shouted before running off- Decipherer: Elias offers a tiny smile, both waving to her. Artemis calls out, "Have a great day, Rose!" Both men retreat into Elias' room, a conversation already having begun. Obtained From Gray Skies and Purple Guys Category:Main Plot Category:Haunting Pasts